Destino
by Seba20
Summary: "Y la historia siempre se repetiría. El destino lo fijó así, los fijó como al sol y a la luna. El sol moriría todas las noches para dejarla respirar." [Fics cortos] [Angsty]
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa, esta vez llego con un angsty SpaBel sfdsg porque esta idea se me ocurrió por ese "poema" que puse de descripción... y eso dsgjd_

**Advertencias:**

_Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Idea 1: Disolución de Bélgica._

* * *

_"La vida es muy larga" — T.S. Elliot_

_._

–Hola, España. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar? –

–Claro, pero, ¿por qué no hacemos ambos el desayuno? –

Los lazos entre España y yo, en estos tiempos modernos, nunca han estado tan bien. Me sorprende que mis jefes no hubiesen decidido unirse con mis hermanos, así el famoso benelux se cumple. Los jefes de Lux y Ned estaban dispuestos, pero finalmente mis jefes decidieron una unión diplomática con España, así nos ayudamos tanto política como económicamente. Me alegra en sobremanera estar con España, fue un ejemplo a seguir, no, en verdad no, pero cuando fue mi jefe, fue un gran país, y me trató bien mientras yo cuidaba a Lovino.

Somos unas de las monarquías europeas que quedan y, obvio, monarquías que hemos estado ligadas en la historia, no como si me uniese a Dinamarca o a Suecia. Adoré cuando la reina Helena de Bélgica se casó con el Infante de España, Daniel Felipe, y el Rey de España, Carlos, se casó con la hermana pequeña de Helena, Margarita. Aquí fue cuando toda esta unión diplomática se fue al carajo, pero digo que se fue al carajo porque ya no es una "simple unión diplomática", a eso me refiero. Ahora estamos casados, eso sí no como, por ejemplo, en el tiempo en que Austria y Hungría estaban casados. Es un casamiento moderno, diplomático, entre dos países.

España y yo ahora vivimos juntos, y aquí es donde descubrí que para un país, el amor existe y la felicidad no tiene límites. Estamos juntos en el desayuno, ambos vamos a las mismas reuniones, almorzamos junto a nuestros jefes, volvemos a cenar, y dormimos juntos.

Me gusta cuando España se da la libertad de abrazarme o besarme. Son pocas las veces, no hay que dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos, somos países. Pero hay otras veces que me encantaría poder tener descendencia con España, como lo hace Helena o Margarita, que ya esperan a su segunda hija y a su primer hijo, respectivamente.

A veces paseo con ellas, porque son muy simpáticas conmigo. Helena y Margarita siempre me han tenido como modelo, pero les digo que no se fijen en eso, solo soy un país. Un país curvilínea, me responden, y me sonrojo. A veces hablan sobre si los países pueden tener relaciones carnales, o si pueden tener hijos. Les digo que sí, y luego niego. Me quedan mirando, ¿cómo sé que los países pueden tener relaciones carnales? Se ríen. Pero quedan tristes frente a que no puedo tener hijos..., a que los países no pueden tener hijos.

Me preguntan sobre Imperio Romano e Italia, pero no sabría explicarles. Obviamente que conocen que Lovino y Feliciano son países, si son las respectivas jefas de estado. Y siguen dando en el tema de los hijos de países.

Pero no puedo. Eso no quita que la pasión no nos inunde. España también está triste, casamientos modernos en tiempos modernos es casi como si los países también quisiesen hijos y nietos.

El tiempo a veces pasa volando, entre reunión y reunión, nacimientos y bautizos, enfermedades y fallecimientos, que casi ni me doy cuenta que el bisnieto de Helena es mi actual gobernante, y Margarita está delirando y pereciendo.

La voy a visitar, y el estómago me da vueltas. Me estoy enfermando, y Margarita se da cuenta. Trata de hacer lo imposible para que el bisnieto de su hermana entre en razón y deje de ser un rey corrupto. ¿Es por eso que estoy enferma?

Pero al parecer los tiempos han cambiado, y mi enfermedad incrementa, tengo dolores de cabeza, fiebre y vómitos. Todo empeora cuando Margarita fallece, no puedo ir ni siquiera a su funeral porque estoy con problemas en la sangre.

Algo pasa en mi interior.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya es muy tarde. Estoy acostada, casi delirando. Mis ciudadanos se están rebelando. Se cansaron de estar entre ellos mismos, y estar debajo del corrupto rey. Y las revueltas empiezan.

España viene y va entre reuniones y cuidados a su esposa, me trae la comida, me besa el cuello, las manos. Estoy enferma, casi ciega, no veo bien si sus ojos me ven, o son sus ropajes verdes. La comida que me da, en abundancia de proteínas y pastillas, no me hacen subir de peso. A veces hablo y me sale la voz petrificada. España no puede hacer nada, no sabe que hacer, averigua si puede intentar hacer algo, pero finalmente no puede. Le trato de decir que no se preocupe, pero es tarde, solo me mira con su semblante preocupado. 'Qué te pasa, mi bella' a veces creo escucharlo. 'Estoy muriendo' digo entre lágrimas, o me parece que alguien con mi voz dice aquello.

Cuando el momento llega, le doy un beso, y le agradezco que haya sido mi esposo, porque lo amé como una persona normal ama a su pareja. 'Hubiese querido tener descendencia contigo, en otro mundo' le digo, y él asiente, me besa la mano, y me dice que la tuvimos, que la tenemos y que la tendremos.

Ahora Flandes pasa a ser de mi hermano mayor, Valonia de Francia, la provincia de Luxemburgo pasa a mi hermano menor, y la región germano-parlante pasa a Alemania.

Mientras que yo muero, derrumbada porque mi país se desintegró, y mi amor mal acabó.

* * *

**Word Count: 885.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alohaaa, llego con la continuación de este ficccccccc. Un placer dejarselo a sus pupilas fgjds_

**Disclaimer**_ (saben? no recordaba como se decía esto así que puse advertencia el capítulo pasado gkfdjhl)_**:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Seguramente errores históricos con comportamiento y economía de la época, además de un lenguaje subido de tono._

_Idea 2: Segunda Guerra Mundial. (Gracias madre por tu original idea dsghuksg pero me sirvió mucho ;w;)_

* * *

_"Amor: Importante perfeccionamiento de otras formas de guerra" — Judith Vioerst_

_._

Las aguas, del color acuarela cerúleo, mezcladas con las infinitas líneas rojas y borrones amarillos de los hogares cercanos a la playa en Bélgica, dan un toque coqueto y sentimental al lugar. ¿Qué hora es, Antonio? pregunta mi abuela, porque tengo reloj. Es la hora donde el sol está ardiendo, abue, le respondo, son las dos menos veinte. Susurra que el sol siempre está ardiendo.

Mi abuelo, bajo el quitasol, leyendo el periódico, derrochando esa aura de comodidad que ha caracterizado a nuestra familia, me pregunta que edad tengo, nuevamente. Le respondo que tengo dieciséis años. Pues si es así, dice, ve y flirtea con alguna belga, yo a tu edad ya esperaba ser padre.

La precocidad siempre ha sido el sustento en esta familia, al parecer. Pero en fin, son los felices años veinte, qué más daría si yo también me adelanto un poco. Capto, como un tigre, siempre dice mi padre, por las damas que están en mi periferia. Bronceándose, bañándose, conversando, comiendo. Hay una que capta más mi atención, así que me levanto y voy a hablar con ella.

Le pregunto si sabe inglés o francés, puesto que apesto en el neerlandés. Sí, me responde. ¿Sabes español?, y me sorprende que me responda en español. No sé mucho, me dice la rubia de mi estatura, de ojos como aquella acuarela de colores en el mar, en el cielo y en los edificios, construcciones y casas, son verdes, sin embargo, pero abarcan toda esa gama de colores con un simple guiño.

¿Vienes a coquetear conmigo? me pregunta, y siempre me han enseñado a decir la verdad. Pues claro, estás para comerte, y ¿cuál es tu nombre? Belle Janssens, me responde. Un gusto Belle Janssens.

Y así paso, en este año 1926, todo mi verano con la bella Belle Janssens, y cómo no, sigo los instintos familiares. Le pido que sea mi novia, y mis padres planean mudarse a esta ciudad, por lo que estoy atado a esta bella, y sin problemas me haría nudos que no puedan desenredarse para seguir a su lado.

Con el calor del próximo verano consumamos la pasión, y seguimos en la relación. Terminamos por un tiempo, para experimentar con más parejas, pero siempre volvíamos a los brazos del otro. Éramos la mejor pareja de toda Europa.

Cuando la crisis económica que empezó en Estados Unidos comienza, su familia y la mía nos dirigimos hacia Escocia, donde su familia tiene terrenos y nos alojan. Obviamente no les agrada mucho dejarme en la misma habitación que mi novia, por lo que me dejan en la otra ala de la mansión. Eso no quita que nos escabullamos en las noches y nos amemos. Las frías noches en Escocia, el desenfoque que el blanco da a los edificios, el gris de las nieblas y la tinta de los soles apagados nos protejen.

Cuando nos enteramos que seremos padres, es hora de casarnos, porque ya hemos pasado 5 años de noviazgo, y ambos somos católicos, así que nuestra mayor prueba de amor es demostrándoselo a Dios mismo. Prometo que la cuidare en su enfermedad, que la protegeré, que nunca le alzaré mano, que ella será mi vida, claro está, junto a los hijos que tendremos. Ninguno de los invitados, más que nuestras familias y algunos amigos, saben que Belle, debajo de ese vestido blanco, que no debería ser blanco para ella ya, está gestando al primogénito.

Es cuando, en 1942, después de cuatro meses de haber tenido a nuestro quinto hijo, manteniéndose esculturalmente bella y relajada, sin demasiadas preocupaciones frente a los hijos, a pesar de la angustia en estos años treinta, debe volver a su país natal, específicamente al lugar de su nacimiento, Mortsel, porque una amiga suya de la infancia está esperando un hijo, y lo van a celebrar.

Pero Belle, el clima de hoy en día en Europa, y especialmente en Bélgica, es muy frágil, no puedes ir, tienes a tus hijos aquí, a mí, le digo. Toni, voy a estar bien, me besa, Dios me cuida, y mis seis ángeles protectores, ¿qué me podría pasar?

Me siento vacío al no tener a mi amante, a mi gran amor a mi lado, en los días y en las noches, en los momentos de risa y en los momentos de necesidad. Mis hijos callan, el ambiente que perciben en los noticiarios antes de que sus abuelos apaguen las radios y los televisores, los deja con un gruñido en el estómago, me dicen. Esperan, expectantes, a su madre, que los tranquiliza con esa mirada que no ha cambiado, que combina, en una extraña paleta de colores, todos los colores en verde. Los cinco dormimos juntos, y a veces el sexto integrante se une, en la cabecera de la cama, rodeado de almohadones.

Pero luego la noticia nos inunda, Belle ha quedado atrapada en Mortsel, porque es cercano a Amberes, uno de los núcleos principales de Bélgica, peligroso por los nazis que hay, un objetivo para los aliados.

Quiero que venga, que me acompañe, que salga de ahí.

Pero ya es 1943, y escucho que hubo un bombardeo en Mortsel. Estoy casi muerto, porque no me puedo morir y dejar cinco niños por el capricho de ir a buscar a mi mujer desde los 15 años. Las cartas de cada día paran de súbito, la última que llegó fue el mismo día de la noticia. Belle no volvió, y mi alma pende de un hilo.

_"Cariño, hay muchos bombardeos. Hay mucho peligro, pero volveré._

_No te preocupes, ya les haré waffles a ustedes seis y a mis padres y suegros. _

_Los amo a todos."_

* * *

**Word Count: 946.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holasssss, llego con la continuación, y esta si que es más... T (?)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo este fic como medio para disfrutar de mi imaginación._

**Advertencias:**_ Contenido catalogado como T (al menos por mí) y un SpaBel muuuucho menos fluff que los otros dos anteriores._

_Idea 3: En tiempo actual (tiempos contemporáneos, no me digan que esto no es común e.e)_

* * *

_"Creo que una de las cosas más conmovedoras es el amor no correspondido y la soledad" — Wilbur Smith_

.

—Toni. _—_susurro, la noche nos envuelve, y él sigue haciendo el movimiento pélvico.

—Toni. —repito, ahogando los gemidos. Y él no contesta.

Cuando acabamos —acaba—, se ducha, se viste y se va, con un simple "—Nos vemos mañana. —". Estoy acostada, en la cama que ya no tiene mi olor, sino el de Toni, el del desquite, el de la pasión de las noches, pero no es olor a cariño, o a amor. Muchas veces me miro en el espejo, ¿qué estaré haciendo mal, por qué sigo haciendo esto?

Toni me hiere, Toni me daña sin procurarlo. Yo me hago cicatrices en el alma, soy la amante. Soy _la otra._ Pero no soy aquella a la cual le dicen mentiras, con la cual terminará con la esposa y se vendrá conmigo. No. Toni ya me ha dicho, tú solo eres _la otra_.

Y se repiten las palabras. Me siento sucia, en la ducha estoy sentada, llorando. O ya no, se han gastado las lágrimas y ahora son gotas tibias por el calefón. Y pensar que he sido _la otra_ desde siempre con Toni, desde sus noviazgos de dos semanas, he sido _la otra._ Pero no cambio, y él tampoco cambia, porque si me rebelo contra esos pensamientos, estaré en la angustiosa soledad.

Ya es de noche, nuevamente, y siento los golpes en la puerta. Es él, y viene un poco ebrio. Se enojó con su esposa, y me dice mil balbuceos, y es primera vez que oigo que se separará de ella. Pero, mientras estamos en aquello, lo repite, pero nunca dice lo que yo espero "... y estaré contigo".

Salgo a fumar luego de que terminamos —termina— y se duerme. Error garrafal, pero qué le va a importar. Fumar es la víbora dentro de mí, es mi mala manía desde los 17 años, desde que Toni me unió a esta situación. Pero Toni no es el culpable, no, soy yo.

Me apoyo en el barandal a ver la ciudad, no importa que la bata se haya desabrochado y qué no ha sido visto en esta noche que comienza a ser madrugada.

—Feliz año nuevo, Toni. —susurro al viento. —Feliz 2015 a mí. —

Entro y me preparo un jugo. Voy nuevamente hacia mi habitación y Toni reclama, año nuevo, resaca nueva. Me desea nuevamente, no sabe controlarse.

Pero todo esto está mal, está muy mal. Él tiene hijos, él tiene esposa, él tiene _familia_. Y yo le sigo el juego.

Voy de compras, todos están felices en el supermercado. A veces siento que la vida es muy hipócrita, o los que la viven. Hace no más de 12 horas, estaba en mi puesto de trabajo y mis compañeras y compañeros reclamaban el 2014. Ahora, mientras paso los objetos que he comprado por la caja, mientras leo lo que han publicado en una página social, agradecen al año que recién pasó. Al menos Toni nunca cambia de opinión.

Toni, siempre Toni. No puedo dejar de pensar algún momento sino en él, en el factor que me ha causado tantos problemas, tantos huevos en mis ventanas, tantas groserías, tantos tirones de pelo, tantas miradas no-tan-disimuladas.

Creo que estoy llorando, porque la cajera me pasa pañuelos y me pregunta si estoy bien.

—Nada, solo errores en el amor. —

—Para eso es año nuevo, cielo, reivindicarse. —

Llego a mi casa, y escucho el agua en el baño caer. Se está bañando, qué lindo gesto de él acompañarme siquiera estos minutos el primer día de año nuevo. Al salir, ni se digna a taparse con una toalla.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas, si me has visto así desde los 17? —

Toni y yo somos —éramos— amigos desde la infancia, pero desde pequeña aprecié esos cambios de humor que tiene, esa insatisfacción al obtener algo y buscarlo en otra gente.

Me acaricia el pelo cuando se va, y me desea feliz año nuevo. Hoy planeo visitar a mis hermanos, y contarles las mentiras que les he inventado —y saben que son falsas— por todos estos años. Cuando llego, los veo con sus familias, con sus parejas y, al menos mi hermano mayor, con sus hijos. Son tan lindos y han creado tal armonía, que yo, impura, no me permito entrar y arruinarla.

Mi día de año nuevo es simple, ver televisión. Pero algo brotó, y fui a casa de Toni.

—¡Oh, Laura! —Inés, la esposa de Toni, otra española, me saluda. Se sorprende al verme, y creo que sabe lo que ha hecho su marido todas esas madrugadas desaparecido, desde hace 10 años.

—Buen año Inés, ¿cómo estás? —

—Bien, bien. —me responde, y me queda mirando. —Pasa, Laura, no te aproblemes allí parada. Siéntate. —me dice. —Lamento informarte que Toni fue a saludar a sus amigos un poco antes de las 12 de la noche, así que debe de haber bebido cerveza y haberse quedado dormido. Seguramente está donde Gilbert. —sus ojos esconden la pena al no creer sus propias palabras.

Sí, fue a saludar a Gilbert y a Francis, y sí, bebió alcohol, pero luego fue a mi casa. Al despedirse, no sé a dónde pudo haberse dirigido. Me asaltó la idea de que tenía más amantes, y no me sorprendió. Más _otras. _

—Inés, tengo algo que decirte. —

Y le conté la verdad. No me sorprendió el saber que ella ya lo suponía, y que no iba a arriesgar 10 años de matrimonio y 2 hijos en ese lapso por las aventuras que tiene su marido por más de 20 años.

—A nuevo año, nuevos cambios. —le dije.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Laura? —me reprochó.

—Saluda a los niños de mi parte. —

Y me fui, y me encontré a Toni frente a frente.

—¡¿Laura, qué haces aquí, no me digas qué ... ?! —dejó la frase incompleta

—Toni, muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo toda mi vida, y por haber compartido conmigo noches por 22 años, pero creo que he superado esa etapa. Esto es un adiós. —

¿Que si amé a Toni? Obvio, si es el amor de mi vida, pero eso no quita que, quién sabe, a los 39 no pueda encontrar a un amor que me corresponda.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.045.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Holasss, llegué con la continuacióoooooon del ficcccc, y vuelvo con lo fluff..._

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia, y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Errores históricos, seguramente. Favor, informar si se dan cuenta._

_Idea 4: Guerras de Granada (original, Cierre de los turcos otomanos, gracias a mi profesora de historia, sin embargo, lo cambié.)_

* * *

_"El otro día estaba pensando... Los cuentos que a mí más me gustan son los de amor y de guerra" — Marcelo Birmajer_

_._

—¿Qué haces, mi amor? —me preguntas.

—Un atrapasueños, cariño. —te respondo.

La mirada que me lanzas, gentil y apasionada, oculta algo. Falta comida y agua últimamente, no has tenido trabajos estables, y eso me preocupa, pero siempre haces que pueda ver de una manera más optimista el día.

—¿Qué pasa, Antonio, sucede algo? —te pregunto.

Y la mirada que me das no me responde, sales y comienzas el nuevo día como leñador.

Sigo haciendo el atrapasueños, que más que sueños, debería atrapar los males que han rondado por esta casa desde que no logras traer comida a casa. No te puedo culpar, yo me paso las horas sentada, tejiendo y haciendo las tareas del hogar, y no ayudo en nada sino manteniendo limpio. No puedo hacer mucho, al fin y al cabo, los hombres son quienes tienen el poder.

Exceptuando por la reina, ella sí ha de ser alguien que ha excedido las expectativas para una mujer. Ella debe de ser nuestro ejemplo a seguir. Gano un poco de dinero o comida lavando las ropas del vecindario, pero a ti no te gusta que haga eso, dices que nos rebaja, que rebela nuestros problemas y que el hombre es el encargado de traer dinero, honor y comida.

Pero ya van días donde el desayuno son simples huevos de nuestras gallinas, y los almuerzos siempre van siendo caldos de gallina. A veces hay que improvisar, si matamos a todas las gallinas, luego no habrán huevos, entonces no podemos prescindir del sustento de esas aves no voladoras. Pero sigues insistiendo en que no me debo preocupar, en que no debo salir de mi rango, que al fin y al cabo, soy mujer.

Soy mujer, pero no puedo cumplir mis deberes si tú no cumples los tuyos. Ni siquiera me has brindado hijos, a veces me dices, y te lanzo una mirada sarcástica. Tú eres el que no hace bien el trabajo. Esos días son donde desapareces por las noches, y llegas a casa con un fajo de dinero. Es porque pasas horas talando, desquitándote con los pobres árboles.

Dios misericordioso sabe por lo que pasamos, y nos debe de estar poniendo a prueba, para luego felicitarnos y ver cómo tenemos comida, cómo tendremos hijos y los veremos crecer sanos, y cómo moriremos ambos viejos, al mismo tiempo, felices y amándonos. Pero por ahora, solo estamos caminando el sendero de su prueba.

Pero un día llegas, radiante, y me abrazas. Me besas y me acaricias.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —te pregunto, mientras me sigues dando vueltas y resfriegas tu cara en mi pelo, el cual adoras.

—¡Serviré al rey y a la reina, mi amor! —

La noticia florece en mí como alegría infinita, ¡nos mudaremos!, ¡tendremos buena situación, tendremos muchos hijos y no estaremos frente a las pestes que llegan cerca de estas regiones!, ¡podré conocer a la reina!, ¡Dios ha terminado sus pruebas!

Te beso y te abrazo, e incluso te preparo un festín de comida, o lo que nos alcanza, al menos. Me agradeces, y juntos nos sonreímos.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —te pregunto.

Tienes una pregunta en tu cara. —¿Irnos? —

—Sí, mi amor, dijiste que ibas a servir a la reina y al rey. —

—Pues claro, te dije eso, pero los serviré en la guerra. —me contestas, y toda la alegría es volátil. —Iré a liberarnos de los musulmanes. —

Tu euforia no me contagia, pero he aprendido a sonreír falsamente. Y te dirigo una sonrisa.

Los días pasan volando, y no me doy cuenta que nos estamos despidiendo, y sigues riéndote.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? —entre carcajadas.

Te golpeo, y te digo que te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Esta debe ser la prueba final de Dios. Ahora, gracias a la lana de las ovejas de mi vecina, me dedico a tejer, y a tejer, y a tejer. Olvido mis problemas, olvido cocinar, olvido limpiar, olvido comer. A la hora de dormir, me despierto. Y cuando se supone que debo despertar, estoy durmiendo. O sigo tejiendo.

Mi vecina me invita a comer, me dice que estoy más delgada. ¿Tú lo crees? Ah, es cierto, has ido a honrar a los reyes. Cuánto te extraño.

Las gallinas se multiplican, y la leche sigue sin tomar. No quiero dormir, porque sentiré el vacío y el frío a mi alrededor. No quiero comer, porque te recordaré, y recordaré tus intentos por traer más comida. No quiero limpiar, me siento cansada de estar todo el tiempo sentada, observando el horizonte o tejiendo. La casa se llena de polvo, y estoy en los cielos cuando las vecinas vienen y limpian la casa por mí. La cachetada de la mejor vecina es como una mariposa posándose en mi vestido, porque no siento nada.

¿Qué habrías hecho tú, si me ves así?

Pero no lo logro saber, porque veo regresar a los vecinos que fueron contigo, pero tú no estás entre ellos. Mis lágrimas escurren silenciosas, mientras sigo tejiendo, y mi vecina viene y me abraza y llora y gime. Pero yo sigo tejiendo, porque es mi deber, tendré nueva ropa para ti cuando llegues, será mi regalo, cariño.

Pero nunca llegas, mis vecinos me cuentan cosas. No sé si moriste en aquella dura batalla en Baza o Almería, o si moriste por la peste. No sé si sigues en camino, con oro y cosas preciadas en tu camino, como regalo por la espera. No sé si solo estás escondido entre los árboles para asustarme, para darme una sorpresa. No sé si te quedaste con alguna mujer de allá, o se te ha olvidado que te estoy esperando. Lo más probable es que no había espacio por donde tus vecinos se fueron, así que te has venido caminando, lentamente, disfrutando del aire y del paisaje.

Sé que llegarás.

Pero no llegas, y me has condenado a vivir entre tejidos. Porque, amor mío, Dios nos ha puesto a prueba, y la superamos. Estoy en camino a encontrarme contigo en las puertas del Edén.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.018**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alohasssss, aquí la continuación, y seguimos con Bel's PoV fdkjdf es un poco raro este cap, porque habla después de ... ya saben, lean fdjhdfjh._

**Disclaime****r****: **_Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sin embargo, aquí solo nombro directamente a España/Toni :O_

**Advertencias****:**_ Lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo, me aferré a lo que decía la famosa "Enciclopedia Libre"._

_Idea 5: Revolución Francesa (grashiash hermanito bello sgskfdgfkg)._

* * *

_"Los más altos y nobles árboles tienen más razón para temerle a los truenos" — Charles Rollin_

_._

Hola, Antonio. Sí, creerás fantástico que te esté hablando por medio del viento, yo creo fantástico aún poder pensar después de todo lo sucedido. Creo que ya te han contado todo lo que pasó, pero te lo repetiré de la forma en que yo lo sentí, así que toma asiento y prepárate. Recuerda, no es necesario que llores, aun si no me escuchas, estas palabras te llegarán por el corazón. Eso, bocanadas de aire, y sabrás salir de este aprieto.

Aunque no es ningún aprieto, nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo es un aprieto. O, solo tal vez, sí. Pero no me hagas caso, querido.

En fin, todo empezó, ya sabes, en julio. Con la revolución francesa. A mí no me pareció bien que la gente se sublevara de manera tan violenta, porque tarde o temprano, ese rey habría de caer. Tampoco la manera humillante de tratarse unos a otros. Pero bueno, nunca apoyé tal manera de expresión, pero les manifesté todo mi apoyo.

Claro, dentro de mi rango social no estaba bien visto que me viese con campesinos, que les regalara ropa y comida, si bien la ropa no la podían usar por las patéticas leyes, y las distinciones de vestimenta. Les daba alojo y todo lo que necesitaran, pero mi hermano mayor, y todos mis amigos, veían de mal forma todo esto. Tú compartías la misma afición que yo en darles de lo que te sobraba, porque de verdad, en nuestras vidas de lujo, sobraban muchas cosas.

Pero nunca regalé zapatos, lo siento, querido. Hubiese sido un gran logro.

En fin, todo empezó y nos tuvimos que esconder. Sí, nosotros los ayudábamos, pero seguíamos siendo nobles y las relaciones familiares no nos hacían nada de orgullo, ni algo para ayudar a nuestra causa. Pero solo venían a nuestras puertas y hacían alboroto, pero nunca nos hicieron daño.

No sé por qué te estoy relatando todo esto, si ya sabes qué pasó, estuviste ahí, así que me debo adelantar a los hechos. Por favor, _Antoine_, deja de lamentarte de una vez, y sigue con tu vida. Escucha esta historia, al menos.

De acuerdo, ¿dónde me había quedado? Ah, sí. Pero luego llegaron los días más turbulentos para nosotros, y tú emigraste. No te estoy diciendo cobarde..., o tal vez sí. Bueno, acéptalo, lo fuiste. No pudiste aguantar, ni quedarte con tus bienes. Al menos me mandabas correspondencia y regalos desde tus tierras natales.

En fin, escapaste al no fiarte en el acuerdo entre el rey y el pueblo. Volaste, porque yo lo siento así. La realidad es que tuss viajes en carruaje de último munuto debieron de haber sido insportables, pero tú te lo buscaste. Hablando de cobardes, como lo sabes, mi hermano mayor se quedó junto a mí, o viceversa, ya no salía ni siquiera para ir al baño.

Bueno, Patrice, si bien era mi sierva y quemó los papeles que la ataban a mí, se quedó con nosotros. Empero, los siervos a cargo de mi hermano casi lo degollan mientras rompían, felices, sus papeles de feudalismo. Tus siervos hicieron lo mismo que Patrice, y se quedaron conmigo. Aunque yo les tuve que ayudar en la cocina y en las labores domésticas. No imaginas de la diversión que nos perdimos.

Pero seguí siendo la única ayudante de mi hermano, nadie se le acercaba. O por miedo, o porque lo querían matar.

Apoyé al Partido de la Nación, especialmente al sector de la burguesía, pero eso era entre mis antiguos siervos y yo. También con los campesinos que seguían frecuentándome. Claro está, para el sector noble en el que estaba, apoyé la propuesta moderada del antiguo ministro. Mi hermano, sin embargo, era uno de los mayores impulsadores de la discordia entre la Asamblea.

Después, el rey muere. Y la reina también. Sin cabeza. No los defiendo de las barbaries que acometieron en su vida, pero no merecían semejante humillación, pobre María Antonieta, que sus últimos días empezó a perder a sus hijos. Los rumores dicen que fue bastante humilde antes de que le cortaran la cabeza. Al menos, eso le dio menos tiempo para que Dios la juzgue.

Hablando de Dios, antes de la guillotina, o el decapitamiento, la iglesia fue sometida al estado. Pobres aquellos que murieron a manos de los revolucionarios. Tanta sangre derramada para obtener la alegría final.

Y bueno, se está acabando el tiempo, y aquí viene lo importante. Al menos, si un poco tenía que ver con ideas contrarrevolucionarias, el acusado iría a la guillotina. Y mi hermano mayor es el máximo ejemplo del antónimo a "un poco". Llegaron a nuestra casa, se consideraron sutiles, si bien las lanzas y los gritos y los mosquetes no lo demostraban. Mi hermano mayor fue a la puerta principal y la bloqueó. Yo ayudé a mis antiguos siervos a que huyeran, porque alguna relación con nosotros y mueren. Les dejé un saludo a mis amigos, los campesinos, con la llorona de Patrice, a quien se le caían los mocos. Cuando la orilla del vestido de Patrice se ocultó tras la puerta, escapando, los revolucionarios entraron a nuestra gran casa, donde la comunidad de nuestros amigos, los nobles, estaban.

Nos llevaron hasta la guillotina, y vi las cabezas de mis amigos rodar, luego fue el turno de ver la de mi hermano. Y luego, mi turno. Pensé en mi hermano menor, que había salido del país antes de la revolución, en mis padres, en Patrice.

Antonio, te sorprendes la cantidad de vidas que pueden pasar en un segundo, la cantidad de imágenes y personas y recuerdos que evoca tu mente antes de morir. Pensé en gritar tu nombre, y un te amo, pero no fue necesario.

Agradezco que no hubieses estado aquí, porque habrías sido una víctima más, y habrías visto mi cabeza rodar y ser clavada en una lanza, siendo desfilada por toda la ciudad.

Entonces, Antonio, creerás fantástico que te esté hablando y viendo luego de mi muerte, pero no me podía ir sin decir mis últimas palabras.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.020**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alohasassasdsa, llegó con este cappppp... y es en tercera perzonha :D _

**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Puede que hayan errores históricos. Categorizado T, por su seguridad._

_Idea 6: Época Revolución Industrial (Agradezco al Grupo SpaBel, especialmente a _Cindy_ y a _Kimmy_, por haberme ayudado en esta idea (: )_

* * *

_"Demos al mendigo el pan que nos pide, al huérfano un hogar, al preso la libertad" ___—_ Alphonse de Lamartine_

_._

Esta es la historia de una chiquilla hermosa y vivaz. Esta joven se llamaba Annabelle

La historia transcurre en la ciudad belga de nombre Aalst. La chica, Annabelle, era una huérfana, que tuvo que aprender por las malas lo que era el significado de esa palabra, el no tener padres, el ser pobre y el no poder ser socialmente aceptada. No decimos que esto pase ahora, sino bien en la época de la joven Annabelle.

Dejada en el orfanato al nacer, fue una chica tímida y sumisa frente a los amos y a las señoras del lugar. Aprendió, sin embargo, a aparentar su apariencia callada frente a los robos de comida que ella hacía, también cuando se escabullía a algún lugar, el cual era la biblioteca, y aprendía, sin saberlo, a leer. Nadie creía que esta chica podría salir del orfanato a media noche, o robar comida de la despensa cuando nadie la veía.

Eso no quería decir que se salvaba de los abusivos niños del orfanato.

Pasaron años, donde ella aprendió a leer y a escribir, no al nivel de gente con educación, pero sí sabía leer palabras complicadas y su significado. Annabelle temía demostrar lo que había aprendido en el orfanato, por lo que también la veían como una ignorante más. Pero llegado el tiempo, Annabelle creció demasiado como para seguir en el orfanato, seguir gastando comida y ocupando espacio. Muchas familias, al verla, la querían comprar, ¡cómo no, si era una belleza de ojos verdes, cabello color de estrellas y una piel nívea, parecía de la realeza! Pero por alguna extraña razón, nunca se la llevaban.

Entonces, empezó a ser el ejemplo de niña que las familias querían tener. Eso, o ser abandonada, a la suerte de sus manos. Pero, para su mala suerte, nadie la quería, entonces los amos del orfanato, tristes por desperdiciar a tal belleza y ninguna moneda, la llevaron con la excusa de comprar un helado. A la bajada del sol, Annabelle ya estaba en su cuenta.

Pero ella siempre supo qué significaba el comprar un helado, lo presenciaba con niños mayores que ella, a los que les dijeron lo mismo, y nunca más los vio. Y no era tonta.

Durmiendo a la intermperie, con solo 12 años, Annabelle no sabía qué hacer. Vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, robando por aquí y por allá, muchas veces escapando de los policías. La pobre niña solo cogía una hogaza de pan, o menos, y la perseguían. Pero hubo un día en que entró a alguna tienda de por allí, de aquellas que venden vestimentas elegantes. Pero por la ventana, vio a un niño, cercano a su edad, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo gestos de que le siguiera, y corriendo.

Si Annabelle se hubiese quedado en la tienda y robado un vestido, la historia habría sido diferente. Se habría lavado el pelo, y se habría vestido como aquellas mujeres en los libros que había alcanzado a leer. Habría aparentado ser noble y algún señor rico la habría llevado a su casa como su hija. Luego de un tiempo, se habría casado con un hombre rubio, también, y hubiesen viajado por varias naciones. Annabelle se habría hecho conocida entre su rango noble, por su belleza, elegancia, inteligencia y modulación; además de ser callada y sumisa. Esa fue la vida de la Annabelle que se quedó en la tienda de vestimentas elegantes.

Pero qué sería de esta historia si hubiese pasado eso.

Annabelle, con sus harapos, siguió al niño, que no parecía de estos lugares cercanos. No se parecía a esos hombres de color de piel que habían por algunos sectores, o a los hombres nobles, que tenían la piel casi tan nívea a la de Annabelle. Pero nadie tenía la piel como Annabelle, nadie la igualaba. En fin, el niño era de un color caramelo, chocolate, de un color morocha, que ella nunca conocía. Que a ella le fascinó.

Lo encontró en una pequeña cabaña abandonada, cercano a los bosques de por allí. Juntos pasaron la noche allí, sin hablarse. A las semanas, Annabelle no resistió los impulsos y le conversó, y formaron una relación estupenda. Y pasados los años, veían acrecentar esa relación, besándose, amándose.

Pero no se podían detener en banalidades como esas, necesitaban mantenerse si querían ya formar familias. Annabelle fue a buscar trabajo a los talleres textiles. Si bien, el trabajo era arduo y estricto, era lo que necesitaba para tener su sueño de formar una familia con su amado, el huérfano hispánico. Sí, de tan lejos como lo es España, como lo fue el rey español Carlos nacido en alguna ciudad cercana la cual Annabelle no conocía.

En cambio, el hispano trajo a un pequeño niño de castaños cabellos y un rulo sobresaliente, con insultos reemplazando a la boca, a la casa. Tuvieron una discusión, donde Annabelle se preocupaba de poder mantener al pequeño, y el hispano sobre que estaba muriendo cerca del orfanato. Y todo terminó en que el niño sería aceptado.

Pero las cosas no mejoraban, el amado pasaba en las minas de carbón, agotado minuto tras minutos; mientras que la dulce Annabelle se las arreglaba bajo las presiones de las máquinas textiles, y el pequeño tenía que trabajar en una fábrica cercana donde contrataban a niños, y los hacían trabajar.

Todo cambió cuando Annabelle y su amado, Antonio, empezaron a unirse a sus sindicatos. Annabelle, de forma pacífica y sumisa, se juntaba con sus compañeras y, alegando tener familia, clamando por compasión, le pedían al señor de la fábrica un aumento. Mientras tanto, Antonio se las pasaba haciendo escándalos y extrañas actividades con su sindicato, destruyendo y amenazando si no había un aumento.

Una noche, luego de que Annabelle le contara un cuento al cansado de Lovino, el pequeño castaño, e hiciera el amor con su querido Antonio, el hispano salió sigiloso por la puerta y se juntó con sus compañeros. Habiendo crisis, puesto que hubo noticias de incendios entre muchas fábricas, los señores temen las acciones de los sindicatos, y es por esto que Annabelle y sus compañeras trabajan más horas y por menos salarios, con amenazas si alguna alza la voz. Además, son mujeres, nadie les ha dado poder, dice el señor, como si sus palabras tratásen de pistolas y balas.

Annabelle, bajo la presión de no tener un salario adecuado para mantener al pequeño Lovino, enfermo de cansancio, a ella misma, y al ausente por las noches de su amado, va a parar todas las noches a la misma esquina. Antonio cuestiona, enfadado, lo que hace todas las noches, pero ella no le contesta. Un día, el señor que siempre se junta con ella en las misma esquina, todas las noches, le promete cuidar a Lovino, y ella, feliz, se lo pasa. Lovino entiende la situación. Su vida cambia favorablemente, pero la historia sigue siendo de Annabelle.

Ella, ahora de apagados ojos verdes, de una piel pálida enfermiza, de unos cabellos rubios sin color y violáceas ojeras, no puede trabajar en la fábrica textil, y pasa todos los días en casa, pero Antonio está en problemas. Una noche, Annabelle y Antonio se miran, y nombran ese día la noche de la reconciliación, la noche en que se aman nuevamente, la noche en que se perdonan y se abrazan y se ríen, y Antonio quita toda la suciedad y todos los males de Annabelle, y Annabelle llena de alegría y risas al hispano nuevamente.

Y, luego de una de esas tantas noches, ambos felices, ambos _vivos_, los señores, con antorchas, mientras las sábanas siguen guardando el secreto de la fogosidad, incendian la pequeña cabaña. ¡Oh, no, pobre Annabelle, que ni siquiera pudo ponerse unos trapos para salir!, ¡Oh, no, pobre Annabelle, tener que sufrir, con la visión, como los señores la humillaban y se iban, mientras su amado gritaba de dolor al quemarse vivo!

Y la pobre Annabelle quedó allí, tirada junto al carbonizado de su amado, hasta que un Lovino, ya crecido, con buenas ropas, se la lleva, a rastras, a su casa. Pero esto no hace feliz a Annabelle, y sigue su vida triste, melancólica e ida.

Porque su vida, llena de vida, fue llenada por muerte, desde la muerte de su amado.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.388**


	7. Chapter 7

_Alohaaaaaaaa minna-san! El séptimo capítulo :B en la recta final e.e_

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia y sus personajes, ocupados en este fic, le pertenecen al mangaka japonés Himaruya Hidekaz..._

**Advertencias****:** _Bueno, supongo que no fue tan así como pongo yo las cosas aquí, puesto que en la realidad fue peor y más duradero, pero bueno. Ya saben, me fijé en este fic más en el desarrollo de mi imaginación, y la historia debía ir de acorde a eso; no mi imaginación acorde a la historia e.e .  
_

_Idea 7: Disolución de Yugoslavia (Sitio de Sarajevo). (La idea original, las Guerras Napoleónicas, me las dio mi papá, y lo aprecio mucho, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas, por eso llegué a los balcanes y su trágica historia)._

* * *

_"El dolor de la separación no es nada comparado con la alegría de reunirse de nuevo" — Charles Dickens_

_._

Muchas veces la muerte no es como la imaginamos. Deseamos que nos pille de viejos, dormidos y felices, una vida plena, con hijos y nietos y bisnietos. Otros, solteros, o casados, sin descendencia, felices con el éxito logrado, el cariño obtenido. Otras veces la muerte visita a bebés recién nacidos, no los hace vivir en dolor para morir, sino llega al primer llamado, y se los llevan. Pero las más dolorosas son aquellas repentinas, las lentas y tortuosas. Las que te dejan desangrando, o tienes clavadas miles de cosas en el pecho.

Pues a mi amor verdadero, a quien ni siquiera le pude declarar que la amaba antes del accidente, le pasó algo parecido.

Salíamos del edificio en el cual nos hospedábamos. Salimos juntos, obviamente, si nos conocíamos desde hace unos 12 años. Además, el sentimiento de protección mutuo. Muchas veces, Manon me preguntaba si tenía tendencias homosexuales, porque nunca me vio irme a una habitación con una chica en los 12 años que llevamos juntos como amigos. Claro está, los primeros dos años ella no sabía la cantidad de mujeres que podían pasar a mi habitación por día. Pero pasados esos dos años, ya no hubo más "sexo clandestino", me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Y lo mantuve oculto por 10 años.

En fin, al salir del edificio, hacíamos el mismo recorrido todos los días, visitar refugiados, ir a nuestro trabajo, nunca mirar hacia arriba. Podrías ver, accidentalmente, la cara de un francotirador, y ya te dabas por muerto. Los días eran duros, yo no entendía el idioma, muchas veces Manon tuvo que dormir en mi cama, no me quejo, porque el edificio y las habitaciones se llenaban de civiles sin hogar.

Cómo poder describir a Manon. Única, gentil, hermosa e inteligente. Rubia y de ojos verdes, alta pero no de mi altura. Usaba vestidos elegantes y coqueteaba de tal forma que sabías que te había encantado luego de que estaban en la tercera cita. Pero siempre denotaba, por encima de todo, lo simpática que era, tenía buen humor, sabía hacer bromas livianas.

Ella era la mujer modelo de mejor amiga, confidente y novia. Al menos para mí.

Entonces, fue en uno de esos días en el trabajo en Francia donde a Manon se le ocurre ir a Yugoslavia, y si no es al país balcánico, a alguna nación del Medio Oriente. Si no es allí, a países vulnerables de Asia o Centroamérica. Pero siempre quería ir con la gente, incluso cuando su trabajo de diplomacia no era tan importante para que el país la tomara en cuenta en ideales como esos.

—No seas marica. —me decía a veces, frente a los rumbos que ella tomaba y que yo, siendo su fiel seguidor de tonos cliché, me oponía, pero seguía yendo con ella. —Tú deberías tener puestos los pantalones en esta relación de "best buddies". —me recriminaba. —Inclusive, yo tengo vestido y soy el macho alfa. Aunque, ya sabes, lo digo porque hembra alfa no me suena. —y bien lo sé, con sus discursos de igualdad.

Sí, sus discursos son raros. Dice que la violencia intrafamiliar es un delito extremadamente grave, que el hombre no le puede pegar a la mujer, ni la mujer al hombre. Si es así, la mujer le puede pegar al hombre con total libertad, y viceversa, en un mundo donde reina el caos por la violencia.

Así con sus pensamientos de visitar todo el mundo sin siquiera un buen sueldo, y con esas ideologías donde tiene razón pero son contradictorias en sí. Vaya a saber Dios qué le pasa a la mente de la loca de Manon.

—No me digas loca, el único loco aquí es el que no sabe cuándo habla y cuándo piensa. —me dijo, sacándome de mi trance. —Me corrijo, tú nunca piensas. —

Pero eso es una mentira, porque nos llamaron del trabajo para ir al parlamento, lugar codiciado tanto por Manon como por los rebeldes. Es cuando pienso, por todo el tiempo que llevamos caminando, que deseo proponerme.

—Manon. —le dije. —Hoy en la noche..., debemos ir a cenar juntos. —

Me miró extrañada, y levanta una ceja. Con una voz muy tierna e inquisitiva, pregunta: —¿Por qué? —

—Quiero que sea nuestra primera cita. —le digo, conteniendo la oración que quería decir después.

Parpadea, se sonroja y sonríe. —Tardaste 12 años en invitarme a cenar, justo en una ciudad como Sarajevo. —

—Tardé 10 años, Manon, no me tomes como un estúpido. —

Se largó a reír, mientras llegábamos al parlamento.

Cuando sentimos el temblor, estructuras quebrarse e incendios, era demasiado tarde. Manon estaba atrapada entre dos pilares, sus piernas aplastadas, y sus brazos, temblorosos, aferrándome. Ella me había empujado, me había protegido, cuando sintió el temblor, incluso antes de que impactara tal objeto de los rebeldes.

Grité y fue lo peor. Manon lloraba, sabía que era su hora, me lo dijo, pero aun así me pedía consuelo.

—Toni, Toni, —me tomaba las mejillas, llenas de polvo y lágrimas. —mírame, la cena de ambos tardará en ser. Solo..., esperaré. —

—Manon, —le lloraba, le acariciaba los cabellos, la besaba, la limpiaba. —te amo. Te amo, Manon. Desde hace 10 años que te amo, que te amo, que te amo. Te amo, Manon, te amo. Te amo. —

—Toni. —Manon seguía llorando, la cara más fría, la voz más apagada. —Eres un estúpido..., te demoraste 10 años en decírmelo... —me recrimina, riendo y llorando, y no puedo hacer más que sentirme culpable. —Pero así eres tú..., al menos me lo dijiste. Toni, yo también te amo, desearía repetir todas las veces que me dijiste eso..., pero no me quedan las fuerzas. —

Paso todos los días, mirando a mis hijos y nietos y bisnietos y a mi recién nacido tataranieto, y les cuento la historia del amor de mi vida. Me preguntan por mi esposa, con la que tuve a mis hijos. Ella nunca me amó, tampoco, ambos fuimos víctimas de la perdida del amor, y nos ayudamos, sin culpa, a recordar a nuestros amores.

Y Manon sigue esperándome para nuestra cita.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.024**


	8. Chapter 8

_Alohaaaassssss, el capítulo 8 ha llegado aquí!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Ni el anime, manga y/u otras cosas de Hetalia no me perteneces, ni tampoco sus personajes. Esta creación, en cambio, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:**_ Posibles errores históricos. Again._

_Idea 8: Inquisición (estaba viendo y en España eran uno de los lugares con menos caza de brujas), (Gracias a la miss de historia, que me dijo _Descubrimiento de la India_, pero no veía nada que se relacionara con españoles y belgas, más que con ingleses (el imperio) y portugueses (el descubrimiento) ?)._

* * *

_"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor. Pero siempre hay también un poco de razón en la locura" — Friedrich Nietzsche_

_._

A veces la sientes. Ya sabes, sientes como se levanta por las oscuras noches, aquellas donde no ves nada más que esas horrendas hogueras. La sientes, sientes que camina por la cocina, sientes que ronronea junto al gato. Sientes, sientes que pasea por el jardín y por el pequeño comedor, solo para caminar, solo para que la sientes.

O crees sentirla, porque te das vuelta, y la ves dormida a tu lado. Claro, puede ser que haya un ladrón en casa, pero nunca has tenido la motivación para confrontar al ser imaginario. Otras veces solo la culpas porque es la única persona con la que conversas, con la que tienes una mayor interacción social. Pero siempre está durmiendo a tu lado, respirando plácidamente. ¿Por qué la sientes, entonces?

Tal vez te quedaste dormido, sí, eso debe ser. Muchas veces, muchas noches, la ves por la ventana, observándote. Esos ojos verdes no pestañean, te siente, y tú también la sientes. Respiras al compás que la observante. Pero no puede ser ella, porque tu esposa está durmiendo. Y tú también, seguramente, no te puedes quedar sentado toda la maldita noche en la misma posición.

Pero, tal vez, solo tal vez, si estás despierto, y nunca duermes. Tal vez no es tu imaginación.

En los días, tu esposa hace fiestas entre los vecinos. Sabes cómo la miran, con codicia y lujuria, aun teniendo propias mujeres. Las mujeres te miran, también, pero nunca le has tomado el peso. Tu tienes esposa, nunca la engañarías, nunca la traicionarías.

O ya lo hiciste, y tu cerebro solo bloquea aquellas cosas.

En los días, donde ella realiza esos bufetes, esos almuerzos, no abres la boca para conversar. Nunca. Tal vez te sientes así, con estos extraños pensamientos, retorcidos y morbosos que te inundan la cabeza, porque solo has conversado con tu esposa desde hace muchos años.

Claro, a menos que sí converses en el trabajo y no lo sepas. ¿Cómo no saber lo que haces?

Tu esposa muchas veces se preocupa. Se preocupa, pero no te lo dice. Si te lo dice, no le haces caso. O, ahora, estás tratando de cambiar.

A veces te preguntas quién eres, si el que piensa o el que actúa. No sabes quién responde, así que sigues moviéndote al ritmo de tu amada, observándola por las noches, sintiéndola. Las veces que se despierta, estás intranquilo, porque se escandaliza pero sin palabra alguna el por qué la observas, por qué estás despierto, por qué la sientes. Tu esposa está inundada de inseguridades acerca de ella y preocupaciones sobre tu estado. Mientras, tu solo te preocupas por ti. O nunca te has preocupado, solo la mente se te llena de estos pensamientos.

¿Quién habla, mi yo pensador, o mi yo real? Pero, tú bien sabes, que ambos, como ninguno, son reales. Tú eres tú. A veces, solo a veces, agradeces que tu esposa es callada y no te hace tantas preguntas, que no revisa tu mente. Porque todo está bien tal como está.

O ha cambiado, y te niegas. Pero no crees que haya cambiado, sería muy raro tener que ser un esposo frío de ahora en adelante.

Tu esposa, ahora, empieza a tomar. Se despierta por las noches, y te acompaña, mientras la sientes caminar, intranquilamente, por aquellos jardínes, por aquel comedor. El gato maúlla por la noche, inquieto, y tu esposa te ve por la ventana, respiración agitada, ojos saltones. Todo esto mientras no duerme, sino está sentada junto a ti por todas esas horas hasta el amanecer.

Esos cambios quieren decir que ya no invita a los amigos a comer, no, ya no lo hace. Deambula por las salas, sin nada que hacer, acompañándome aunque no esté en casa.

Todo es tan raro.

El gato se convierte en negro, cuando era castaño. O siempre fue negro, solo confundes los colores. ¿Te estás quedando ciego?

¿Desde cuándo tu esposa ocupa esas ropas que están de moda, esos vestidos y esos sombreros? Sombreros, piensas, odias los sombreros. No se lo dices, se ve bonita, pero los odias, no los encuentras que van contigo. Van con tu esposa, pero no contigo. Todas sus ropas son blancas, pero al dejarlas en la silla mecedora, al lado de su cama, se ven negras. Negra como la noche, el gato y el ambiente dentro de la casa.

Negro como el color bajo los ojos de tu esposa, y bajo tus propios ojos. Pero es imposible que lo sepas, odias tu reflejo, crees que el espejo reflejará al diablo. ¿Cómo puede reflejar los espejos al diablo en una casa bendita? A veces, tu esposa dice que el diablo que ves reflejado en los espejos, son tus propios pecados, que se pueden curar.

Ella también ve a su diablo, ve al diablo. Se junta con el diablo cuando se ve, por horas, con el espejo. Porque, como no hace nada sino acompañarte, se sienta, al lado de su reflejo, y crea imaginarias conversaciones.

Lo que tu piensas, en cambio, es que conversa con el diablo.

Las evidencias cada vez están más claras, pero no lo crees. No, no lo crees, porque no es posible que ella pueda ser una bruja, una hereje, menos en estos tiempos. Ella no hace nada, solo sentarse, tu mente sí, sabes que tu mente te manipula. O, puede que ella juega con tu mente.

Una noche, mientras la sientes, ella sale de la casa. ¿Qué irá a hacer? te preguntas, te entra el pánico. No la puedes sentir fuera de la casa, así que sales a buscarla, dejando a tu esposa durmiendo en la cama. O eso crees, recuerda que ella ya no duerme, sino que te siente a ti. Te ve correr y te persigue. Pero tú persigues a tu esposa que salió de la casa, no la encuentras, todo está muy oscuro. Tomas una antorcha, y empiezas a gritar su nombre, en su búsqueda. La ves por tu lado, devolviéndose a la casa. La llamas, pero no se gira. En un arrebato, le gritas lo que es. Lo que crees que es. Pero no voltea, sino que entra a la casa.

No quieres despertar a los vecinos con más gritos, has quedado con bastante temor a que te hayan escuchado llamar bruja a tu esposa. Sería un grave error que lo hubiesen escuchado. Pero no lo hicieron, están muy dormidos o muy borrachos. Otro arrebato, otros ojos incontrolables, de lugar en lugar. Lanzas la antorcha y quemas tu propia casa. Pero tu esposa grita detrás tuyo, y trata de apagar el fuego.

Tú estás contento, porque la bruja ya está muerta dentro de la casa, asfixiada, así que le ayudas a tu esposa, a que se calle y a que tengan un hogar. Los vecinos se sorprenderán la mañana siguiente. Pero la casa no sufrió tantos daños, solo quedó negra por dentro y por fuera, con algunos agujeros que se podrían tapar.

Pero todo se ha vuelto negro hasta ahora. Sientes aún a tu esposa, que ya no te habla. No quieres que no te hable, así tendrías nula interacción social. Y ella también.

Te llama que tienes problemas, igual que la pobre reina Juana de Castilla. Tú le dices que se calle, por favor. Pero más que, porque te hieren sus comentarios, es porque sientes llegar, alguna noche cualquiera, a la bruja que asfixiaste en el incendio. Ha vuelto.

Y todo se ha vuelto negro, y muy rápido.

La última vez que sientes a tu esposa es cuando se la llevan, y no sabes si fueste tú el delator, o tus vecinos, que han escuchado las discusiones ultimamente. Todos dicen que tu esposa murió por hereje, delante de tus narices, porque la brujería es algo de lo que estar incrédulo por estas tierras. Pero tu sabes que murió por bruja.

Ahora tu esposa está muriendo en las oscuras noches, aquellas donde no ves nada más que esas horrendas hogueras.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.341**


	9. Chapter 9

_Alojassssdddd llegué con el penúltimo capítuloo yay! ojalá lo disfruten_

**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La idea de los humanos volviéndose países la leí hace tiempo, y no tengo el autor/-a de tal headcanon. Sorry._

_Idea 9: Países (nunca tuve una idea para este capítulo jajdjd)._

* * *

_"No hay más realidad que la que tenemos dentro. Por eso la mayoría de los seres humanos (...) no permiten a su mundo interior manifestarse" — Herman Hesse_

_._

Una vez escuché a empleadas y empleados chismorrear en el trabajo de mi jefe. Hablaban sobre haber conocido a algunos países.

Todo esto fue un poco antes de una cumbre internacional que se celebraría en Nueva York, cómo no. La más pequeña dijo escuchar el mito que los países se creaban después de la vida tormentosa de un ser, donde, al ser países, conseguían lo que nunca pudieron en vida.

Qué estupidez. Se rieron y dieron un ejemplo con Francia, quería amar y por eso ahora es el país del amor. O Estados Unidos, que quería ser libre, y hoy es "el país de la libertad".

Pamplinas. Salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi hogar, tomando buses, cruzando calles, saludando a mi gente.

Siento su cariño, siento sus emociones. Siento su vida pasar y pienso en ese mito. ¿De verdad habrá sido así?

No le debo dar importancia, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y debo acompañar a mi jefe, me digo. Pero, como es de suponer, estoy dividida a la mitad, sin contar a Bruselas; y por ello, tengo dos pensamientos: el que me dice que me desconcentre de esas tonterías y me enfoque en lo importante, y el pensamiento que ronda ese mito. Ese estúpido mito.

Si mi jefe no me hubiese dejado salir temprano, no los hubiese escuchado. No les debería haber prestado atención, pero el pasillo era largo, y ellos estaban al lado de la puerta principal, casi gritando.

Como si quisiesen que escuchara.

En fin, doy vuelta todas esas dudas como a mi colchón, me lavo los dientes y me coloco mi pijama, para luego dormir.

Pero abro los ojos, transpirando, y giro de forma rápida, tomo un lápiz y empiezo a anotar todo lo de mi sueño. Todo lo que recuerdo.

Mis sueños son cuando estaba al comando de España, mis sueños son cuando dormía las siestas y cocinaba junto a él, cuando nos dábamos miradas y besos a escondidas, aunque no sé si eso haya pasado. Mis sueños son cuando cuidaba a Italia, mis sueños son cuando conversaba con mi hermano mayor y cuando abrazaba a mi pequeño Lux.

Pero lo que tuve ahora no fue un sueño, claro que no. Fue una pesadilla, he despertado perlada en sudor y llorando.

Generalmente mis pesadillas son de las guerras que he presenciado y participado, de cómo traté a mis colonias, cómo sufrí por cosas que aún no se olvidan.

Pero esta fue diferente. Completamente diferente. Recuerdo a una chica, que se parece mucho a mí, más rubia, más baja, y era humana. No recuerdo más, pero me estremece.

Estúpido mito.

Pero no solo sucede esa noche, porque luego de arduo trabajo e interminables intentos de sacarme esa pesadilla de la cabeza, la noche siguiente también pasó. Ahora recuerdo sus ropas, un vestido verde, no era ceñido pero se notaban sus curvas.

Y a la noche siguiente, un listón blanco, un abrigo y unos tacones como la noche. Y a la que vino, una sonrisa y unas marcas de lágrimas.

No quería dormir, ya no. Desde que cerraba los ojos, veía a esa chica, y un escalofríos me recorre. Pestañeo y la veo, divago en mi mente y la veo, me miro en un espejo y la veo. ¡A este paso, le causaré problemas a mi jefe!

Hoy es un mal día, he escogido, en lo sonámbulo de mis movimientos, un vestido verde. Pero es el día, y no he dormido mucho. Estoy con mi jefe y algunas otras personas importantes en el avión, repasando lo que vamos a hacer y a decir, las últimas ediciones, copiar gráficos, y tomar unas copas de vino. Al parecer tengo ojeras y las bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos, porque me dicen que tome un descanso.

No quiero dormir, no quiero que me vean sudar, no quiero que me vean llorar, no gritar. No quiero ver a la chica, no quiero verme.

Peo la veo, estoy dormida, lo sé. Es esa consciencia de que sabes que estás en tus sueños, y aun así no despiertas. Todo parece nebuloso, con puntos minúsculos negros, blancos y rosados. Todo es abombado, y las voces son como un doblaje de categoría B. Pero ahí están.

La chica, de nombre Evangeline, no deja caer las lágrimas de sus ojos. La chica cree estar enamorada del chico incorrecto. Evangeline quiere ser atendida, quiere tener la atención de muchos, ser independiente pero estar rodeada de gente.

Me despierto, y mi jefe me pregunta si estoy bien. Le digo que sí, claro está, aunque estuviese enferma, los países no pueden tomar pastillas ni otras cosas extrañas para los humanos.

Pero llegamos al hotel, la diferencia horaria nos deja agotados de sobremanera, y van a dormir. Yo vago por las calles, y cuando regreso, me encuentro con España, que está alojado en el mismo hotel que yo.

Me mira de la misma manera que en mis sueños, me acaricia de forma onírica. Siento sus callosas manos pasar por mis mejillas, y me pregunto que habría querido ser él. Qué habría querido ser yo.

No le cuento de mi pesadilla, él ya está demasiado cubierto por las suyas, y no puedo brindarle mi ayuda. Qué pedazo de amiga soy, ni siquiera puedo hacer que se abra hacía mí, o yo confiarle mis temores.

Desde cuando dormir se ha vuelto mi mayor temor, no lo sé.

Pero el tiempo vuela, y ya estoy de vuelta en mi hogar, haciendo los trabajos que me pidieron desde mi computadora de mi habitación. Las ansias me consumen, y el sueño me pisa los talones.

No debería pasar, no debería estar pensando en esa pesadilla. No debería aparecerme en cada sombra y oscuridad que hay en el día y en la noche.

Y finalmente lo descubro.

La chica se enamoró del chico que le dio su primer beso, no por amor, sino por compasión, porque tuvo una vida difícil y nunca pudo amar, y nunca fue amado, y por eso quería ayudar a los demás, pero nunca pudo demostrar amor.

La chica se enamoró del chico quien fue su primer contacto sexual, puesto que no "le quitó la virginidad", sino que se la entregaron mutuamente. Pero el chico no la amaba, sino que era compasión.

La chica se enamoró del chico que le rompió el corazón porque no la amaba. La chica tuvo la atención que quería, pero no se sentía amada, ni se sentía libre.

Al sentirse libre, sin el chico, sin sus familiares, se dio cuenta que quería libertad, atención y apoyo, unión.

Evangeline se enamoró de Antonio. Evangeline se separó de Antonio. Evangeline murió sola, un funeral sin hermanos ni seres queridos.

Evangeline se convirtió en el país quien la sueña ahora. Y pienso que Evangeline me ha hecho irónica, puesto que peleé duramente por mi independencia, pero he sido una de las fundadoras de la Unión Europea.

Dicen que Evangeline significa bienestar, pero nunca lo encontraré sin un amor que no sea fraternal. Porque nunca me amaron.

Quiero decir, porque el país de la pasión nunca me amó, sino que tuvo compasión de mí.

* * *

**Word Count: 1.212**


	10. Chapter 10

_Alohas, llego con el último cap yyyy... eso!_

**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia ni sus personajes no son míos, sino de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco es mío Estados Unidos, sooo..._

**Advertencias**_: Narración a futuro. Se me acabaron las ideas, por lo que, nuevamente, hice un paisaje moderno._

_Idea 10: Videncia_

* * *

_"No llores porque ya se terminó, sonríe porque sucedió" — Gabriel García Márquez_

_._

En los días, personas con problemas comunes y corrientes vienen a mi puerta y preguntan por variedad de cosas: "—¿Es usted la vidente?, ¿puede ayudarme a encontrar este objeto? Se me perdió en la mudanza. —", "—Me han dicho que usted es vidente, y mis amigas y yo queríamos saber cuándo y dónde encontraremos a nuestro verdadero amor. —", "—¡Señora, se me perdió Alcalá, mi perra, ¿podría usted ayudarme a encontrarla?! —". La videncia no es una ciencia exacta, como todos saben, por lo que es más decepcionante y trágico para aquellas personas que me visitan por las noches: "—Disculpe la hora, dijeron que usted es la vidente. Necesito encontrar a mi hijo, lleva desaparecido 4 años, y no sé qué es de él. —", "—Señora, a mis mellizos los raptaron al nacer, ¿podría ayudarnos en la búsqueda, ya que usted es vidente? Llevamos 20 años buscándolos. —". Otras veces, las visitas de noche no son más que alcohólicos y drogadictos, pero otras veces son fuerzas secretas que reclaman los conocimientos para atrapar ladrones y terroristas internacionales, saber cómo poder ganar una guerra y estrategias políticas. Pero mis fuerzas no son herramientas para ese tipo de cosas.  
Mi videncia es para el viaje interior. Soy como una psicóloga, quienes ayudan a resolver los problemas de sus pacientes, y una psicoanalista, quienes resuelven los problemas de sus pacientes. Estoy encargada de que las personas rellenen sus lagunas mentales, aún cuando no estuvieron presentes en la escena de su problema inicial.

Las videntes no somos como se nos describe en libros y películas, tampoco somos brujas y utilizamos magia negra. Las videntes somos personas cuyo poder interior es elevado, ya sea chakra o diversos tipos de paz interior y exterior que existen en variedad de países. Por esto mismo, podemos ver más allá que nuestra propia vista, escuchar más alla que nuestro propio oído y sentir más allá que nuestros otros tres sentidos.  
Es como ocupar más del 10% de nuestro cerebro, pero menos del 30%.

En fin, esta no es la historia original de la videncia, ni la historia de mis pacientes. No, esta es mi historia, y todo pasó en un simple día. O pasará, ese es mi problema: confusión temporal. Pero narraré mi historia en una mirada hacia el futuro, no sé si está pasando o ya pasó. O la suma de todo, o ninguna de las anteriores.

Se supone que ese día me levantaré temprano por una cita con la señora Clementine, la vecina que está sumida en estas cosas de adivinación y todo lo místico. La señora Clementine es la única quien, además de visitarme por ser vidente, me visita porque es mi amiga y me pregunta cosas de mi vida. Qué mejor que tu única amiga sea una anciana que está entrando en la demencia.

Me levantaré de mi cama, pero tendré los ojos cerrados mientras me rasco el estómago, sin moverme. Estoy casi segura que me dormiré estando parada. Pero no, seguiré caminando en ese trance hasta el baño, y me bañaré. El lujo de esa mañana será un baño de tina, por lo que me relajaré, hace falta mis propias preocupaciones. Luego me cepillaré el pelo y los dientes, y saldré de mi diminuto departamento, que está arriba de mi lugar de trabajo, y abajo de la casi empent-house/em de la señore Clementine. Mi perro diminuto, Chuto, de raza Pug, saldrá detrás de mí junto con mi gata, Chocolate, de raza Bosque de Noruega. No me gustan tanto los perros, pero mi Chuto es diferente. ¿Por qué su nombre? Porque al encontrarlo en la calle, me tropecé con él y la palabra que dije fue "chuta". Pero era hombre, así que le puse "Chuto".

En fin, tendré que estar unos 10 minutos tratando de que Chuto y Chocolate se quedaran dentro del departamento. Luego bajaré las escaleras y veré a mi vecina, la señora Clementine, sentada. Me estará esperando con un bolso verde musgo, un horrible abrigo y un sombrero rosa, riéndose y contando con los dedos alguna invención suya. Me sentaré en mi silla de paja, y la señora Clementine me extenderá su mano para que yo pueda acariciarla. Este método nos calma a ambas de las vibras que rondan el pequeño edificio de 3 pisos. Le preguntaré qué quiere que le vea, y ella me responderá: —Quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda de vida. —

Será la pregunta más directa que me hará desde que nos conocimos. Me quedaré pasmada, con lágrimas en los ojos, y le negaré ver tal futuro. Pero me empieza a hablar de la nueva tecnología y como la antigua se queda obsoleta, y ella sigue teniendo los mismos vinilos. Qué más da, pensaré, y me concentraré por unos largos 30 minutos. Tras la calma que vendrá después de las silenciosas lágrimas, visualizaré a un doctor hablando con la señora Clementine, y le dirá que el cáncer es avanzado y no fue diagnosticado a tiempo, pero la señora Clementine habla de helados y chocolate. Le quedaré mirando, y ella me observa, tarareando una anticuada canción. —Tiene cáncer avanzado. —, le digo, y me dice que mis ojos son como nubes. Se despedirá y, adentrándose en la calle de 33°C con su abrigo feo y sombrero rosa, me dirá que disfrutará sus últimos momentos y que me consiga un novio.

Debido a la próxima muerte de mi única amiga, cerraré la tienda para largarme a llorar a mi departamento, con Chuto y Chocolate, quienes tratarán de arrancar de mis abrazos desconsolados y de mis mocos resbalosos. Pero luego me decidiré, le haré caso a la señora Clementine. Empacaré mis cosas y llenaré mi chatarra que hago llamar auto de maletas y bolsos. En el asiento delantero llevaré un pequeño bolso con lo indispensable, además de que en ese asiento irán Chuto y Chocolate con algunos de sus juguetes. Mientras me decidía y empacaba en mi mente, todavía estaría acostada. Después de que hiciera todas esas cosas a la velocidad de un tornado, le escribiría a la señora Clementine sobre mi partida hacia una nueva vida, con alguien a mi lado y habiendo encontrado la felicidad. Luego le escribiría todo lo que he sentido estos años al pasarlos junto a ella, desde las primeras cosas que me dijo "—Las pepas no son para automóviles, niña. Me llamo Clementine, pero para los asados soy Clementine. Volveré mañana para una sesión de videncia, y no dejes que tu gato se convierta en lavadora. —, hasta las últimas del mismo día "—Y, si bien me voy al cielo y te decides a escribirme, encuentra a tu amor verdadero y ven a verme y jugamos póquer. —"

Luego, correría por las escaleras, voltearía el involteable letrero de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" y partiría andando hacia algún lugar desconocido. Las abarrotadas calles de Nueva Orleans no me servirían mucho para estar despierta, por lo que no llegaría ni a salir de la ciudad cuando se hiciese de noche. Dormiría allí mismo, en el auto, y tendría la primera visión sobre mí. Estaría tan calmada que me sentiría volando, y el único sonido sería un reloj con su tic-tac que tendría en una maleta. Tras esto, la revelación vendría a mí. Vería que en vidas pasadas, en vidas futuras, en vidas de otras dimensiones siempre tuve al mismo hombre en mi vida, entonces, ¿por qué no buscarlo en esta? Según la visión, ahora estaría en algún lugar de Nuevo México, Texas o Arkansas. Y partiría rumbo allá.

Bueno, haciendo la historia corta, puesto que nadie quiere escuchar mi solitaria travesía en auto por las carreteras estatales en busca de tal hombre, escuchando radio mientras Chocolate maullaría y Chuto ladraría porque estaría cantando. Mi estancia en hoteles de mala calidad y la llamada que me harían al celular diciéndome que mi abuela (supondré, entonces, que sería la señora Clementine) acababa de fallecer en un club de jazz. En vez de llorar, reiría y les daría las gracias por el aviso. No querrían saber, tampoco, sobre... bueno, quería hacer la historia corta y ya les he explicado acerca de lo que no querían saber.

En fin, llegaría hasta Albuquerque, puesto que las visiones se repetirían cada vez que dormiría. En Albuquerque, cerca de Sandia Height, encontraría a mi supuesto amado en la piscina con 3 lindos niños y una joven embarazada esperando a otro. Sí, llámenme psicópata, pero encontré a mi amado, eso es un mérito. Pero él ya tenía una excelente y feliz vida, al parecer, así que me iría nuevamente a Nueva Orleans y diría: —Bueno, pasará en otra vida. —

* * *

**Word Count: 1.440**


	11. Coda

Hola a todos los lectores silenciosos y a la levtora que me comentaba. Quiero explicar que ocupé una nueva metodología para este fic, el cual era haber terminado los 10 capítulos antes de haber publicado siquiera el primero, o cosas por el estilo. Así que, por eso, les pido disculpa por las posibles faltas ortográficas porque no me dediqué a revisar los cuentos de nuevo.

Por otro lado, me inspiré tanto porque quería experimentar diferentes géneros como también en canciones como "Si tú no estás aquí" de Rosana, u otra canción que también da pena. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haga un sonfic con esas canciones en específicio, puede pasar :)

En fin, gracias por leer hasta acá! Nos vemos en la semana SpaBel, sino antes ;)


End file.
